callofjuarezfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode V (Call of Juarez)
"The storm is coming. I can hear the thunder. Dark days for humankind are drawing near. For the great day of his wrath has come, and who shall be able to stand? I am your sword now, oh Lord, and your will will be done. I've been chasing that boy for days now. Took me some time to find his trail, as he didn't run for the border as I was sure he would. Instead he headed west. He's probably sitting out of the storm in the Black River Mine. Years ago, I did the same. I know every inch of those tunnels and if he is down there, then I will find him." -Reverend Ray, introduction to Episode V. Episode V, The Realm of Death Below is the fifth episode of Call of Juarez. Pursuing Billy to the Black River Mine, Ray happens upon a gang of outlaws intent on robbing a train. <Episode IV> <Episode VI> Story Coming upon a member of The Plague's outlaws outside the entrance to the mine, Ray shot him down and entered the mine, taking a different path than Billy's. Finding two more enemies inside he took them down, and continued throughout the mine taking down all of the outlaws he came across. Briefly stepping outside between caves of the mine, Ray avoided a tree that had been struck by lightning and almost fell on him. Re-entering the mine in the other cave, Ned appeared and said he thought that men of God were men of peace, that for a preacher he did not seem very peaceful. Ray chased after him over planks of wood above a chasm, but the boards gave way under his weight and Ray fell down several feet, somehow managing to survive. Making his way through the mine killing opposition as they appeared, Ray finally exited the mine and shot the last two members of the gang dead as he came up behind them. He saw Billy jump onto the train and shot at him once. Pursuing the train tracks a short ways, Ray was stopped by Ned, whom said all his men were dead and that a preacher could not have done it by himself, it was not possible. He revealed his name and that he was called "The Plague" because he brought death wherever he went. In the showdown, Ray fatally shot Ned. Dying, Ned revealed that the train would be robbed at the bridge, that they would blow up the track, and told him to hurry before expiring. Characters *Ray McCall *Ned "The Plague" *Billy Candle Weapons *Fists *Quickshooter - Ray carries two Quickshooters at the beginning of the episode, additional Quickshooters are used by the outlaws. *Border Gun - Carried by enemies. *1889 Classic Six Shooter - Carried by enemies. *Double-Barreled Shotgun - Ray comes armed with a rusty Double-Barreled Shotgun, others are carried by some enemies. *Sawn-Off Shotgun - Carried by enemies. *Classic Rifle - Carried by enemies. Secrets *Secret #11 "Jan Borkowski" - *Secret #12 "Adam Jastrzebski" - *Secret #13 "Pawel Kopinski" - *Secret #14 "Maciej Jamrozik" - Achievements (Xbox 360) * Driver (30g) - Kill 5 enemies when driving the coal cart. Trivia *It is unknown when Ray McCall waited out a storm in the Black River Mine, as this is not seen in Call of Juarez: Bound in Blood. It is plausible he, Thomas and William did so at some point during the time-skip between Chapters III and IV before the brothers headed into Mexico to seek out the Gold of Juarez. *It is unknown how many of the outlaws (if any at all) Billy canonically killed in the previous Episode, though it is likely he only killed a few, as the numbers that face Ray are large. Category:Episodes Category:Call of Juarez episodes